Naydin
The female dominated, Near-Human species known as the Naydin hailed from the world of Nayda, located in the Kavas Sector of the Inner Rim territories. The Naydin were rumored to be a savage and aggressive species, xenophobic and hostile towards outsiders, especially males. In a long standing rivalry with the faction known as the Knights of the Reach, the Naydin devoted themselves to an all-out conflict with the Knights throughout centuries of warfare. Not only did the Naydins devote themselves to warfare against the Knights, they also defended their territories with resolute dedication which managed to keep the Imperials at bay throughout the time of the Galactic Empire. Biology and Appearance The Naydins were very close, genetically, to Humans and many other Near-Human species. The primary difference was the average height differential of the Naydins when compared to other similar species. Naydins, especially females, tended to be taller. The Naydin metabolism also made it impossible for any member of their species to become obese. Even those that were lacking in physical activity retained a svelte build. Others who engaged in regular physical activity attained muscle tone and mass easily. History Origins The Naydins came into exsistance during the years in which the Kavas Sector was explored and settled. Descending from common Human stock, the Naydins evolved into a Near-Human species over the centuries. Relying on hunting and gathering from their surroundings, the Naydins developed an efficient metabolism which greatly affected their physiology. Galactic Involvment The Naydins had been somewhat isolated to the Kavas Sector due to their intense warring and rivalry with the faction known as Knights of the Reach. Inhabitants of the Kavas Sector tended to be wary of the Naydins because of their legendary tempers and rumored aggressiveness. Naydins found off-world were often found working as pirates, hired guards and mercenaries, bounty hunters, and even slavers. Naydins would not willingly work for males unless they were forced or could find a good reason to work for them. Society and Politics While Naydin society originally began as a equality state, the population being located in a remote area led to an era of lawless aggression, where the rights of individuals held very little meaning. Often, especially for females, the stronger groups would raid weaker areas and take those people they captured as slaves. Unfortunately, the females often wound up brutalized, physically and emotionally. This led to a revolt among the females of the populace, which eventually turned into an all out gender war. Eventually, the females of the Naydins prevailed and set themselves up as the heads of their society. Seperated into clans, the females come together every ten years to select a new head of all clans, called the Mar’tich. During this time, they also traded males back and forth, between each other, to use as breeding and labor stock. As the Naydins were exposed to off-world influences, they also selected males from outside the Naydin species to use as breeding stock. Prior to the Clone Wars, the Naydin, while very respectful of the Jedi, often attempted to persuade Jedi Knights into copulation for the intent of breeding. Lanuage The Naydins had been exposed to a vast range of galactic influences over the years. While they still learned and practiced their native language of Navir, most Naydins encountered were fluent in Galactic Basic. Culture The Naydins were dominated by females, who act in a complete role reversal from the galactic norm. Males were treated as slaves and servants in Naydin society, not being allowed to own property or leave their native areas without permission from their clan leaders. A very little known fact about the Naydins was that about every one hundred years, three to four champions would come to the forefront of the Naydin warriors. The honorary role of Conservator would be passed down to these individuals, along with specialized training and schooling. The Conservators would also have legendary weapons called Chak'ra passed down to them. These weapons were bonded to the Conservators until death. It was rumored that the Conservators were Force-sensitive guardians of the Naydins and that they acted as the right hands of the Mar'tich. The Chak'ra were also rumored to be some type of weapon akin to a Lightsaber. RPG D6 Stats Technology Level: Space Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D+2/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 1D+1/3D+1 PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: High Metabolism: Due to their differed metabolism, Naydin characters receive a +1D bonus to all Stamina skill checks. Story Factors: Female Society: The Naydin are a female dominate society. Males, even off-world, are usually looked down upon and given very little respect. The Jedi and other Force-sensitives are the exception to this. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.8 to 2.1 meters Lifespan: 77 standard years Category:Species Category:Near-Human Species Category:Custom Content